


My sublime monster

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Angst, Harry aime Louis, Harry son expérience, Louis est un scientifique, M/M, Major character death !, bonne lecture !, laboratoire, mais ce n'est pas réciproque
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: Louis est un scientifique un peu dépassé. Harry est sa créature imparfaite qu’il a tenté de faire disparaître en l’enterrant vivant il y a plusieurs années. Cependant un soir il resurgit et Louis lui fait une promesse qu’il ne pourra pas tenir.





	My sublime monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bonsoir ! ^^
> 
> Je sais que ça va faire un an que je n'ai rien posté - joie de la prépa lol - mais me voilà aujourd'hui !
> 
> Cette petite histoire m'est venu en tête il y a un moment en regardant Penny Dreadful (aller voir si ce n'est pas déjà vu ! ;p) qui s'inspire de l'histoire du monstre de Frankenstein. Et puis comme nous sommes dans la période d'Halloween je me suis dit que c'était le moment d'écrire cela !
> 
> Donc voilà ce que ça a donné ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

Louis était effrayé. Il avait déjà rêvé de cette scène ou plutôt cauchemardé. Il avait peur. Son cœur palpitait entre sa cage thoracique et toutes les formules de mathématiques qu’il connaissaient ou avait inventées ne pourraient pas le sortir de cette situation. Il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort comme si l’obscurité dans laquelle il était pouvait être encore plus sombre. 

Il tenta de réguler sa respiration, mais un bruit à l’extérieur de son laboratoire le fit gémir lamentablement. 

Il était là. 

Il était revenu pour le tuer.

Harry était proche.

Louis jeta un regard nerveux en direction de sa table d’opération. Un corps immobile était étendu dessus à l’allure mortifère bien que d’une beauté sublime.

C’était jusque-là sa plus grande réussite.

Il avait prévu de lui donner la vie ce soir même jusqu’à ce qu’il _ressente_ au plus profond de lui-même une terrible angoisse mêlée à un goût de peur.

Il s’était inutilement caché en dessous d’une paillasse où reposaient diverses expériences en observation. 

Il n’avait pas eu besoin d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir pour savoir qu’il était entré. Il avait toujours ressenti une certaine connexion entre lui et sa première créature. Aussi effrayant que cela pouvait être.

Il crut entrapercevoir une ombre qui se détachait de la pénombre près de lui. Il s’affaira donc à ramper le plus silencieusement possible sous la table où reposait sa toute nouvelle créature comme ci cette dernière pouvait le protéger.

Il s’étrangla presque lorsqu’il sentit une respiration non loin de lui.

\- Je sais que tu es là.

Louis ferma les yeux à cette voix écorchée et lente qui le hantait encore certaines nuits.

Louis put entendre le bruissement d’un drap qui s’échoua à quelques centimètres de son visage appuyé contre le sol en ciment froid et rugueux.

\- Tu vas aussi l’enterrer une fois qu’elle sera réveillée ? 

Sa voix semblait menaçante mais tout de même emplie d’une douleur sourde que Louis ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Elle est tellement parfaite.

Louis nota le rire étranglé.

\- Réveille-toi. Tu as tellement de choses à voir Harry, siffla-t-il en énonçant exactement les mots que Louis avait eus pour lui quelques années plus tôt.

Harry caressa fébrilement la pommette nette et dépourvue d’imperfection de la créature sous ses doigts et tourna la main pour planter son ongle dans celle-ci et il descendit jusque sous sa mâchoire de manière à laisser une trace permanente.

Il regarda le sang qui perlait sur le bout de son doigt et l’essuya négligemment sur le front de la créature.

Il se pencha pour poser le sien contre celui de la créature.

\- Je vais te sauver, chuchota-t-il. Je vais te libérer de cette souffrance éternelle qu’est la mienne.

Il déposa ses lèvres froides et bleuies sur les lèvres rouges de la créature comme une promesse silencieuse.

Puis il se recula brusquement et enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de la créature jusqu’à lui agripper le cœur et tirer brutalement dessus pour le déloger de son corps. Il le laissa tomber sur le sol et il put distinctement entendre un cri étouffé ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot. 

Il donna un coup de pied dans la table métallique qui valsa de l’autre côté de la pièce en entraînant tout un tas de choses qui firent un fracas énorme.

Le corps définitivement mort de la créature fut lui aussi emporté.

Louis eut l’impression que c’était son cœur qui venait d’être arraché brutalement. Il avait tout soigneusement choisi. Elle aurait dû être parfaite. Son ultime chef-d’œuvre. Tant de travail gâché en quelques minutes.

Maintenant il avait réellement peur pour lui. Il avait peur de mourir.

Et c’est sûrement ce qui se passa quand il croisa le regard rougi de Harry.

\- Je t’ai manqué ? Créateur.

Louis hoqueta et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Pas quand il était dans cet état-là.

Harry sembla furieux de son geste et empoigna violemment ses cheveux dans sa nuque pour le forcer à redresser la tête et le fixer. De son autre main tachée de sang il plaqua sa main écartée sur son visage comme s’il voulait lui arracher la peau.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Je veux voir ta peur. Je veux que tu voies ce que je vois quand je me regarde dans un miroir.

Louis fut tenté de fermer les paupières et de secouer la tête comme un enfant. Mais il était figé et sa tête trop courbée en arrière pesait sur sa trachée et l’empêchait de respirer correctement. Et ce fut pire quand il revit le visage de Harry sous l’éclairage des rayons de la lune. Il était encore plus horrible que dans ses souvenirs. Du sang maculait son visage par éclaboussure. Ses yeux étaient anormalement rouges comme s’il n’avait pas dormi pendant une éternité. Ses lèvres tiraient sur un bleu-violet comme tuméfiées, sa peau était pâle et crasseuse. Mais surtout cette immense balafre qui s’étendait sur la moitié de son visage comme les lignes d’une main le rendait absolument horrible. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait cherché à lui taillader le visage avec un scalpel sans aucun autre but que de le charcuter. On pouvait voir la différence de teinte entre les différentes peaux mises bout à bout. Mais il y avait aussi cette cicatrice sur le haut de son front qui donnait l’impression que sa tête était en porcelaine et avait été fracassée à plusieurs reprises contre une surface dure. 

Il ressemblait à un horrible pantin. 

Et Louis savait que ce n’était pas le pire. Son corps était aussi effrayant. Décharné, scarifié, plein de cicatrices et de brûlures boursouflées.

Et il était à l’origine de tout cela.

De cette immonde créature à l’air atrabilaire et abject.

Infâme créature au regard torturé.

\- Tu vois ? fit désespérément Harry en l’attrapant à la gorge pour le secouer de son état d’hébétude.

Il tira à l’aide de son autre main ses cheveux en arrière pour que Louis voie plus clairement sa cicatrice au front dissimulée partiellement par ses boucles. Elles étaient d’ailleurs toutes crasseuses et grasses.

Louis ferma les yeux. Il la voyait encore dans ses souvenirs il n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui montre. C’était lui qui l’avait créé.

Harry poussa brutalement Louis en arrière et l’envoya valser au même niveau que la table métallique plus loin.

Louis retint un haut de cœur en retombant nez à nez avec sa pauvre créature meurtrie. Elle avait les yeux ouverts comme si en lui ôtant la vie Harry l’avait animée l’espace d’une infime seconde.

Louis savait que Harry allait le tuer. Ici. Ce soir.

Il ne savait ni comment ni quand. Des tas d’idées lui passaient par la tête. Il y avait tout à disposition dans ce laboratoire.

Il se redressa en position assise et ferma solennellement les paupières de sa plus grande fierté.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Harry s’emparer d’une boîte d’allumettes. La flamme vacilla de manière presque effrayante sur les murs froids du laboratoire et devant le visage effroyable de Harry. Les ombres grandissaient en même temps que la flamme consumait l’allumette.

Louis se figea. Il ne savait absolument pas si Harry cherchait à avoir une vision plus nette de l’endroit où il se trouvait ou s’il comptait de se servir de la flamme comme une arme.

Louis se racla nerveusement la gorge et écarta de sa main tremblante ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

\- Il y a une bougie dans le tiroir, signala-t-il d’une petite voix comme une invitation et pas comme un ordre.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d’un sourire bancal.

\- Parce que tu penses que j’ai peur du noir ?

Il partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- Je pourrai te voir même dans une forêt dense en pleine nuit. 

Louis se rapetissa. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il n’était pas doué avec les mots. Il aurait pu vous inventer un algorithme en quelques minutes, mais essayer de convaincre Harry de ne pas le tuer ça non.

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais ses yeux furent attirés par la flamme qui descendait dangereusement de l’allumette. Harry dut suivre son regard car il regarda négligemment sa main dressée devant son visage où la flamme commençait à lécher sa peau.

Il ne fit pas un geste pour l’éteindre et se délecta du regard mal à l’aise de Louis qui ne pouvait détourner le regard.

La flamme brûla sa peau et la laissa rougie et boursouflée, suintante. 

\- Tu avais oublié que tu avais créé un monstre ?

Et comme Louis ne répondit pas Harry fut pris d’un sentiment de rage. Il envoya balader toutes les fioles d’un autre plan de travail au sol et toutes les éclaboussures rongèrent ses vêtements.

Il s’arrêta près de Louis où il s’agenouilla sur le sol pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je suis ton magnifique monstre n’est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il en approchant dangereusement le liquide de la fiole du visage de Louis.

Louis déglutit et se déroba du contact. Il avait immédiatement reconnu l’acide extrêmement corrosif de ce tube à essai rien qu’à l’odeur. 

\- Je suis désolé... commença vainement Louis. Je suis désolé de t’avoir abandonné.

Le rire menaçant de Harry fut d’autant plus effrayant dans le noir complet. 

\- Enterré vivant tu veux dire ?

Louis s’étrangla quand il sentit une goutte perler dans son cou et le brûler à vif.

\- Tu sais que je t’ai _supplié_ , lui remémora Harry en s’approchant un peu plus. Je t’ai imploré de ne pas faire ça. 

Sa voix devint plus grondante et Louis lui aurait dit tout ce qu’il voulait entendre.

\- Et tu n’as pas été capable de faire ça correctement, ria-t-il inhumainement.

Louis pensa sérieusement qu’il était fou. Fou à lier. C’était d’ailleurs exactement ce qu’il avait fait plusieurs années auparavant. Il l’avait enchaîné et enterré six pieds sous terre à moitié vivant en ayant pris le soin de lui faire ingurgiter la moitié des liquides toxiques présents dans son laboratoire. Mais s’il y a bien une chose qu’il avait ratée c’était cela puisqu’il se tenait aujourd’hui devant lui.

Il avait créé un monstre. Et de surcroît un monstre incontestablement immortel.

\- Je suis resté des semaines sous terre. Et un jour quelqu’un avait creusé ma tombe et je pouvais voir les étoiles dans le ciel. J’ai cru que c’était toi qui venais me rechercher.

Un lampadaire s’alluma dans la rue et projeta une faible clarté dans la pièce. 

Louis put voir Harry baisser les yeux en direction du sol.

\- Mais non, tu n’étais pas là. Ce n’était pas toi. Ce n’était personne. Je me suis réveillé et j’étais tout seul.

Harry se mit sur ses genoux et rampa plus près de Louis, ses genoux cognant contre les jambes de Louis.

\- Et tu sais la première chose que j’ai faite après m’être nourri ?

Harry semblait attendre un mouvement de Louis. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas savoir. Il se résolut à secouer négativement la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible.

\- J’ai croisé ce garçon qui te ressemblait tellement... Et je l’ai tué, finit-il en hochant la tête pour approuver ses dires. Je l’ai déchiré en lambeaux. Son si joli petit visage, fit-il presque affectueusement en caressant le visage de Louis du dos de la main.

Louis étouffa un sanglot misérablement. Ses nerfs avaient définitivement lâché.

\- Chut, souffla Harry en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis. Je ne compte pas te tuer. Pas tout de suite.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta en boucle Louis en secouant la tête comme pour chasser des images horribles. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je voudrais pouvoir le faire.

\- Tu me tuerais différemment ?

Louis ne répondit pas.

\- Tu sais que j’ai passé des années terré dans les bois parce que les gens avaient trop peur de mon visage. Tu sais ce que ça fait d’être traité de monstre et de voir l’horreur dans le regard des gens ? D’entendre des bruits de dégoût quand tu marches même la tête basse ?

Louis enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- J’aurais préféré que tu me laisses mourir fièrement dans cette guerre. Je n’avais pas besoin de toi et de ton putain de génie.

Louis fut brutalement replongé au moment où il était passé devant cet amas de corps sans vie où étaient entassés tous les soldats morts au combat après avoir dû amputer une jambe à un soldat blessé. Puis il avait vu Harry. Il lui manquait presque l’intégralité de sa peau, sa chair était à vif, mais Louis n’avait pu s’empêcher de le trouver fascinant. Il avait su qu’il était la personne qu’il lui fallait pour sa nouvelle expérience. Ce fut là qu’il avait redonné la vie à Harry. Ou plutôt qu’il l’avait condamnée à une vie immortelle emplie de souffrances.

\- Tu n’avais pas le droit de choisir pour moi, établit la voix de Harry qui le ramena à la réalité. Tu n’avais pas le droit de me rendre si affreux mais de me faire ressentir les choses, de me donner des sentiments.

Seul la peur retint Louis de lui faire remarquer qu’il ressemblait plutôt à un sociopathe qu’à une putain de victime apeurée.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas différemment, fit Louis en répondant à la question de Harry tardivement. J’essaierais de te comprendre.

Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de Louis et le fixa intensément dans les yeux comme pour y déceler si Louis disait la vérité.

Mais il ne sembla pas la trouver.

\- Tu mens. Je sais que tu as peur de moi.

Louis ne nia pas.

\- On pourrait... reprendre à zéro, fit désespérément Louis. Oublions le passé, je me fiche de lui. Préoccupons-nous juste du futur.

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête comme intrigué par les mots de Louis. Ce dernier sentit une minuscule échappatoire, comme du sable entre ses mains s’écoulant. Il devait juste garder un seul grain de sable et il ne mourrait pas. Pas ce soir du moins.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, résonna la voix de Harry, comme pour enlever toute tentative douteuse de la tête de Louis.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, même si je le pouvais.

Louis sentit son cœur au bord de ses lèvres quand Harry serra trop fort la fiole dans sa main et qu’elle explosa en un millier d’infimes morceaux de verre.

\- Arrête de mentir ! gronda Harry en ponctuant sa phrase d’un geste violent vers l’avant.

Louis ne bougea pas et continua de fixer Harry.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas, répéta Louis en déglutissant nerveusement.

Il leva sa main tremblante pour coincer une boucle dernière l’oreille de Harry. Celui-ci se figea comme s’il avait peur qu’un seul de ses gestes puisse effrayer Louis.

Mais Louis venait de comprendre. Harry se sentait juste horriblement seul. C’était d’ailleurs pourquoi il se tenait là, devant lui. 

Il n’allait pas le tuer, il avait trop besoin de lui. Ils étaient liés. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Harry avait besoin de Louis pour exister.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, murmura Louis en plantant son regard dans les yeux de Harry. Il arrêta d’essayer de sourire d’une manière rassurante lorsqu’il vit son propre reflet dans les prunelles de Harry. 

Harry qui était accroupi se balança sur ses talons et se laissa tomber en arrière.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry le regardait d’un regard torve et suspicieux, comme s’il se retenait de le croire. Mais les doigts de Louis qui effleurèrent le bas de sa mâchoire lui arrachèrent un souffle tremblant et il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Harry n’avait jamais eu autant d’attention qu’en cet instant.

Et Louis comprit que même si Harry était un monstre. Un horrible monstre, il cherchait uniquement son acceptation et son approbation.

Harry ne voulait pas que Louis ait peur de lui.

\- Je te le promets.

Louis crut voir les yeux de Harry briller dans la pénombre et ses lèvres s’étirer vers le haut dans une grimace douloureuse.

Louis s’était toujours maudit d’avoir si peu d’expérience lorsqu’il avait créé Harry. Ces points de suture étaient un blasphème, un travail de charcutier. Il avait tellement été pressé par le temps qu’il avait fait quelque chose d’imparfait et bancal.

Louis appuya le bout de son index contre la commissure de la lèvre de Harry qui frémit.

\- C’est douloureux ?

\- Je peux me brûler vif sans rien ressentir, lui rappela Harry en clignant des yeux.

\- Je voulais dire d’être comme tu es.

Le visage de Harry se ferma et son regard se porta sur la créature inanimée gisant sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j’aie abrégé ses souffrances ?

Louis ne répondit rien à cela.

\- Tu veux dire douloureux comme lorsque je me regarde dans la glace et que je vois un monstre répugnant ou douloureux comme me souvenir de ma vie d’avant ? finit-il par répondre.

Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Harry lui révèle cela.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu souffres. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des souvenirs...

\- D’avant ?

\- Oui. Ni des sentiments en fait.

\- Tu m’as complètement foiré.

Et cela sonnait vraiment comme une énorme déchirure pour Harry.

Et c’était la première fois que Louis regretta d’avoir fait ce qu’il avait fait de toute sa vie.

*

\- Tu peux me passer une aiguille ? demanda Louis penché sur son expérience du moment.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? s’enquit Harry d’une voix lasse en lui passant tout de même son aiguille.

\- Non.

Harry en avait plus que marre. Il perdait patience. Il ne voulait pas de cette foutue nouvelle créature, même si elle ressemblait un tant soit peu à Louis. Il ne voulait pas une créature aussi immonde que lui pour qu’ils puissent vivre pour l’éternité ensemble. Harry voulait vivre pour l’éternité avec Louis.

Mais il ne disait rien parce qu’il avait compris que c’était uniquement de cette manière qu’il pouvait captiver l’attention de Louis et l’intéresser. En l’aidant dans son expérience. Aussi triste que ça l’avait rendu.

Il préférait cela plutôt que Louis l’ignore.

\- Tu sais que je n’en veux pas de cette créature ?

\- Bien sûr que tu la veux, trancha Louis en faisant un nœud avec son fil.

Harry soupira et le fait que Louis ne daigne même pas l’écouter ou le regarder l’énerva profondément.

Il se leva brusquement et se colla derrière Louis. Il se pencha pour atteindre son oreille.

\- Si tu veux gagner du temps pour que je ne te tue pas, arrête de faire ça. Je t’ai dit que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Je vais la faire parfaite pour toi.

Louis se mouva, mal à l’aise, cherchant à se coller plus contre la table d’opération que le grand corps de Harry.

\- Et même si tu y arrivais elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Tu m’as bien regardé ?

Louis daigna enfin se retourner et faire face à Harry.

Il sembla le détailler avant de poser à plat sa main sur sa joue balafrée.

\- Je pourrais arranger ça, proposa Louis comme s’il imaginait une peau lisse sous sa paume de main.

Et ça rendit Harry tellement furieux. Ça le mit dans une colère noire.

Il attrapa violemment le poignet de Louis de telle sorte à laisser un hématome dessus et le retira vivement de son visage comme si Louis l’avait brûlé.

\- Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Tu m’as jamais compris ! hurla Harry en secouant le bras de Louis, dans une rage folle.

Il le lâcha et recula d’un pas comme pour se contenir.

\- Si je ne t’ai pas tué c’est parce que je veux juste être près de toi. Et si tu meurs on se reverra jamais. J’en veux pas de ta créature, j’en veux pas de ta pitié. Je veux juste... Je veux-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

*

Harry avait beau répéter tous les foutus jours qu’il ne voulait pas de cette créature Louis s’extasiait devant et disait à quel point elle serait parfaite pour Harry.

Harry ne disait plus rien à force. Il passait juste ses journées à regarder Louis. Et ça lui convenait très bien.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Louis parlait toujours pour ne rien dire, mais il savait pertinemment que Harry écoutait la moindre de ses paroles. Ce fut pourquoi il s’étonna de ne rien entendre après son annonce.

\- Harry ? J’ai dit que d’ici la fin de la semaine ta créature sera pour toi, en vie.

Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer.

\- Morte tu veux dire ?

\- Non, en vie, insista Louis.

\- Je t’ai dit, répéta Harry en détachant bien ses mots. Que je n’en voulais pas. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de vivre comme moi. Jamais.

\- Tu changeras d’avis. Je l’adore déjà moi.

Louis n’avait jamais adoré Harry. Pas une seule seconde. Harry lui faisait peur.

\- Si elle prend vie, je la tuerai. Comme j’ai tué ton autre créature. Et je ferai ça pour chacune d’entre elles.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, commença Louis.

\- Moi ridicule ? C’est toi qui l’es à penser qu’à toi et pas aux sentiments des autres ! Tu sais le nombre de fois où les gens ont eu peur de moi ? Le nombre de fois où l’on s’est moqué de moi ? Où l’on m’a insulté ? Le nombre de fois où l’on m’a traité de _monstre_  ? Le nombre de fois où j’ai juste essayé de me tuer pour que tout ça cesse ? 

Louis se raccrocha fermement à ses ciseaux comme s’il pouvait potentiellement s’en servir comme une arme contre Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as créé avec des sentiments ? demanda nostalgiquement Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas comme chacune de tes autres créatures ?

Louis resta dans un silence qui acheva de briser le cœur de Harry.

Il prit conscience que Louis ne l’avait jamais aimé. Il avait juste peur de lui.

Alors il partit tout simplement. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le visage de Louis une dernière fois. 

Il partit juste comme il était entré dans sa vie. De manière chaotique.

*

Harry remonta son écharpe en laine sur le bas de son visage et de sa joue pour masquer sa cicatrice. Il n’avait pas le cœur à voir le regard dégoûté des gens aujourd’hui même en cette heure tardive.

Il tourna au bout de la ruelle et passa à côté d’une jeune femme qui lui donna une impression étrange. Comme un goût de passé amer.

\- Louis aimerait te voir, résonna clairement sa voix.

Harry se stoppa net et se retourna lentement pour être sûr qu’elle lui parlait à lui.

Cela faisait trois ans qu’il n’avait pas entendu ce prénom.

\- Vous devez faire erreur.

\- Vous êtes bien Harry ?

Harry se contenta de tourner les talons et de presser le pas.

\- Attendez ! 

Le bruit de talons contre le pavé résonna derrière Harry, mais il ne s’arrêta pas. Il fut contraint de le faire lorsqu’un jeune homme bloqua l’autre côté de la ruelle.

Harry tiqua devant leur ressemblance. Il semblait être une pâle copie ratée du jeune homme face à lui.

\- Louis te passe le bonjour, fit-il avait un minuscule sourire satisfait.

\- Qu’il aille se faire foutre.

\- Tu lui manques tu sais ?

Harry en doutait sérieusement.

\- Il m’a créé en pensant à toi, dit-il en détaillant Harry de manière insistante comme si lui-même ne trouvait pas de ressemblance.

Harry eut envie de vomir. Il se retourna et vit la femme à seulement deux mètres de lui.

\- Il nous parle souvent de toi. Sa première créature, chuchota-t-elle avec une pointe d’admiration.

\- Vous..?

Harry était en plein délire. Il regarda les deux personnes qui l’acculaient.

\- Oui. Nous sommes ses créatures.

\- Dites-lui que je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais il a été très insistant. Il veut te voir, insista la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Harry eut envie de lui arracher son sourire. Il voulait arracher leur cœur comme il l’avait fait trois ans auparavant.

\- Vous allez me ligoter ? plaisanta Harry en avisant leur taille.

\- Non. Mais il serait judicieux que tu saches que Louis risque de mourir si tu ne vas pas le voir, éclaircit le mec en se détournant pour quitter la ruelle.

Il regarda la femme qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de passer à côté de Harry pour suivre son acolyte.

Qu’il meure, pesta intérieurement Harry.

Mais son cœur ne fut pas d’accord et se tordit sur lui-même.

Il l’ignora superbement et rentra chez lui.

*

Il tourna en rond jusqu’à trois heures du matin avant de s’en vouloir et de sortir dans la nuit rejoindre cette fameuse ruelle comme s’il allait y croiser Louis et ses foutus yeux bleus.

Une jeune fillette se tenait debout dans l’obscurité et marcha aux côtés de Harry silencieusement comme si elle l’avait attendu une partie de la nuit.

Harry la suivit et il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu’il entra dans un grand manoir et descendit dans les sous-sols. 

Il fut tout de même surpris de voir Louis l’accueillir avec un sourire. Il ne lui avait jamais souri.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes à me voir ? attaqua directement Harry en restant à une distance raisonnable.

Louis enleva ses lunettes pour les poser sur le plan de travail.

Harry nota à quel point il semblait fatigué et dépassé. Sa peau était plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, ses cernes plus creusés et son regard plus lumineux.

\- Tu ne veux pas monter en haut et prendre du thé ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et Louis sembla comprendre que la fausse politesse n’était pas de mise.

\- J’ai de gros problèmes, annonça de but en blanc Louis.

Harry soupira et s’appuya contre le mur comme pour lui dire qu’il l’écoutait.

\- Tu as dû entendre que les taux de meurtres avaient augmenté ces derniers mois. Ça a commencé juste quand on s’est installé ici, précisa Louis en tirant distraitement sur un fil de sa blouse. Mes créatures ont commencé à être tué.

\- En quoi c’est mon problème ? Je ne peux pas mourir, mais merci de m’avoir averti qu’on _essaierait_ de me tuer, ironisa Harry en se redressant comme s’il allait partir.

\- C’est moi la cible.

\- Oh ! fit Harry, ses yeux s’éclairant d’une lueur de compréhension. Alors quoi ? Tu me veux comme garde du corps ? Crée-toi un animal de compagnie. J’en ai fini avec toutes ces conneries.

Il réajusta sa veste et ouvrir la porte.

\- Ils vont me tuer Harry !

Louis courut jusque dans le couloir et suivit Harry tout le long.

\- J’ai créé un cœur capable de réanimer une personne morte pour quelque temps. J’ai fait des expériences sur une mauvaise personne qui a été tuer des gens à qui il ne faut pas chercher des noises et de ce fait ça me retombe dessus. Je suis devenu leur cible.

\- Tu n’as que ce que tu mérites, asséna Harry. Je t’avais dit d’arrêter tout ça.

\- Ils tuent toutes mes créatures et bientôt ce sera moi, cria Louis légèrement essoufflé tandis que Harry passa la porte d’entrée.

Harry ignora les cris de Louis et se contenta d’avancer et de partir. Il l’avait fait il y a trois ans. Il pouvait refaire de même. Partir loin.

*

Harry rêva d’un Louis mort au fond d’un fossé, d’un Louis écartelé, d’un Louis criblé de balles, d’un Louis décapité.

Il s’en voulut de ne pas réussir à passer à autre chose.

Il s’en voulut encore plus à attendre dans le salon du manoir de Louis après ce dernier.

Il était mal à l’aise. Il y avait son presque reflet assis en face de lui qui l’examinait de son regard perçant.

\- Ça fait quoi de voir ton double parfait ?

\- Ça fait quoi d’avoir peur de mourir ?

\- Harold ! réprimanda Louis en entrant dans la pièce.

Il faillit jeter un regard noir à Louis face à l’appellation, mais il semblait s’adresser à son reflet qui lui offrit un sourire énigmatique et quitta la pièce.

\- Harold, fit Harry incrédule. 

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Louis ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Tu as réfléchi ?

\- À être ton garde du corps ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas de garde du corps. Je veux que tu tues ces hommes, fit simplement Louis.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, trancha Harry en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas juste te servir de moi quand tu en as besoin. Je ne suis pas ton jouet.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que cela.

Harry ne devait pas y croire. Louis se servait de lui. Il le manipulait.

\- Pourquoi il me ressemble ?

\- Parce que j’ai essayé de te recréer, répondit Louis comme s’il s’attendait à cette question.

\- Parce que j’étais raté ?

\- Parce que tu me manquais.

Harry serra son poing dans un geste similaire à son cœur.

\- Tu ne m’as pas retenu. Tu ne m’as jamais aimé, l’accusa Harry en sentant son cœur se tordre encore plus.

\- Tu as tort.

\- Tu as toujours voulu réparer ce qui était laid en moi. Mais jamais ce qui était cassé. Tu n’as jamais essayé de réparer mon cœur, l’accusa faiblement Harry, las.

Louis ne démentit pas.

\- Je suis juste ton affreuse créature incontrôlable dont tu as peur. Mais je n’ai jamais pu t’en vouloir, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva.

\- Désolé mais cette fois je ne peux rien pour toi.

Harry quitta le manoir, cette fois pour de bon.

*

Harry s’était toujours senti plus ou moins connecté avec Louis. Et cela dès le premier jour. Ce fut peut-être pourquoi il eut un mauvais pressentiment ce soir-là.

Il descendit en bas de chez lui pour respirer l’air frais et calmer son cœur palpitant et sa respiration hachée. Il allait remonter quand il aperçut une silhouette chancelante sur le trottoir opposé.

Harry pesta, cependant il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu’il venait de voir. Derrière la silhouette deux personnes venaient de tomber au sol. 

Harry entendit un grondement inhumain et un coup de feu.

Plus Harry plissait les yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard épais plus il pouvait distinguer des corps gisants au sol.

Harry s’approcha de la silhouette et reconnut son double dans un piteux état. Il avait une tache qui s’étendait sur tout son torse et un bras en moins.

Il paraissait aussi horrible que Harry maintenant. Harry en fut presque satisfait.

\- Louis... m’envoie te dire, fit difficilement Harold. Qu’il ne regrettera... jamais de t’avoir crée... et qu’il t’aimera toujours à sa manière. 

Un dernier gargouillis de sang sortit de sa bouche et il tomba au sol, mort.

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry de le voir mourir, mais la simple possibilité que ce soit Louis qui meure lui donnait des suées froides et l’envie de vomir.

Il se résigna à rejoindre le manoir juste pour se rassurer. Il n’entrerait pas. Louis ne pouvait pas mourir de cette façon. Ces créatures mouraient, mais pas lui. Il était intelligent. Il trouverait une solution à ses problèmes.

Harry se répéta cela tout le long du chemin.

Une fois sur place de l’extérieur tout semblait à sa place, jusqu’à ce que Harry lève la tête et voit des traces de sang sur les vitres. Il se passait quelque chose d’anormal.

Harry ne réfléchit pas et entra précipitamment dans le manoir et descendit dans les sous-sols. Il sauta par-dessus les corps sans vie qui jonchaient le couloir et poussa la porte entr’ouverte du laboratoire de Louis.

Louis était étalé sur sa table d’opération, des lacérations sur tout le corps qui le saignait à blanc. Il était blanc comme un mort. Ses yeux fixaient de vide et il ne bougeait pas, retenu par des liens fixés sur la table.

Harry se rapprocha et put voir le sang maculer ses vêtements.

Il croisa le regard de Louis.

Il n’était pas mort.

Harry marcha lentement vers lui. Il sut ce qu’il devait faire.

Il sourit à Louis comme pour le rassurer.

\- Je...

Harry posa son doigt sur la bouche de Louis pour qu’il se taise.

Harry était nul en médecine. Mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas soigner Louis. Il n’avait rien pour le faire et il ne pouvait pas le déplacer. Il était voué à mourir lentement en se vidant de son sang.

Harry caressa tendrement sa pommette dépourvue de couleur.

\- Je vais abréger tes souffrances, le rassura Harry.

Louis ne fit aucun geste pour s’éloigner de lui.

\- Tu ne m’as peut-être jamais aimé, mais moi si.

Louis secoua la tête comme pour contredire Harry.

Harry se pencha vers Louis et posa ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Tu es comme moi un peu. On n’était pas fait pour cette vie.

Harry ouvrit la chemise de Louis en détachant soigneusement chacun des boutons.

Harry fit abstraction de toutes ses émotions. Il ne devait pas ressentir. C’était le bon moment pour redevenir le monstre qu’il était.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste et t’aime à la fois. 

Harry souffla contre sa joue pour le garder éveillé.

\- Mais je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire souffrir des gens comme moi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais souffrir de la solitude.

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Louis. 

Cette image le hanterait toute sa misérable vie.

\- Je t’aime d’une manière différente. Je t’aime assez pour te tuer.

Il ponctua ses mots d’un effleurement froid contre les lèvres de Louis en même temps que sa main transperça sa poitrine et agrippa son cœur palpitant faiblement.

Il posa fermement ses lèvres contre celle de Louis pour étouffer son cri d’agonie et aspirer sa souffrance en même temps que son cœur entre ses mains.

Il l’avait tellement voulu son cœur, qu’il l’avait enfin.

Soudainement, Harry sentit des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Il n’avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie et ce fut uniquement après cet ultime acte qu’il comprit qu’il n’était pas immortel. 

Loin de là.

Il ne l’était pas parce qu’il était persuadé que c’était son cœur qui venait de mourir à l’instant. En quelques secondes. 

Juste après le dernier souffle de Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? J'ai imaginé cette histoire uniquement avec cette scène finale. C'était la meilleure pour moi, autrement je ne ferai pas souffrir volontairement mes personnages aha.
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi ci c'est le cas ou pas d'ailleurs !
> 
> Je pense sûrement poster quelque chose vers le mois de février si vous vous posiez la question ^^
> 
> Je vous laisse mon Twitter, je ne tweet - presque - jamais, mais je passe régulièrement dessus et je réponds toujours à tout si jamais vous voulez passer me dire bonjour ^^
> 
> @BleuCeleste_
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !


End file.
